


Bellarke Flashfic Drabbles

by TracyLorde



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reunions, Season/Series 05, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracyLorde/pseuds/TracyLorde
Summary: Bellamy, Raven, and the Space Squad return to earth. Clarke and Madi are waiting. Total wish fulfillment fic :)





	1. About Time

**Author's Note:**

> Bellamy, Raven, and the Space Squad return to earth. Clarke and Madi are waiting. Total wish fulfillment fic :)

****Clarke gasped. There she was, Raven Reyes, the youngest Zero G-Mechanic in 52 years, the woman who’d gotten them all out of more scrapes than they could count, the brilliant badass with a heart of gold.

Raven spied her just a moment later. She stood up, shaking, not believing her eyes.

“ _Clarke_ is that you? Oh my god…” her words caught in her throat, and she lunged forward but Clarke was already hurtling towards her down the shallow embankment. She lurched into Raven’s arms, almost knocking her over with the force of her embrace. 

“Oh my god…” Raven breathed into her hair, holding onto Clarke as tightly as Clarke was hugging her. “You’re alive. The night blood worked. You’re…alive!”

Clarke laughed through her tears. “You’re alive too…when I didn’t hear from anyone all this time, I wasn’t sure…but I knew, I just knew you had to be alive.” She pulled back to look at her friend. “I missed you. So much. But you came back.”

Raven grinned, and ran a hand over her glistening check. “Just returning the favor, a few years late.”

“Where are the others? Bellamy?”

“They went out on a scouting mission a few hours ago, I stayed behind to work on the water purifying system—”

Clarke heard a noise behind her and before she turned she knew. Behind her, heading into the clearing: Monty and Harper, Echo, Murphy and Emori hand in hand, and him. Bellamy. The look on his face broke her heart. He was older, thinner than she remembered, his freckles standing in stark relief to his untanned skin. He hung behind for a moment while the others all rushed her at once, hugging and yelling (even Echo, and somehow especially Emori). Then they parted to let her through. Her legs trembled as she closed the distance between them, as if she was propelled by an outside force. She stood a few feet from him, gazing up into his tear filled eyes. 

“I told you to hurry,” she joked, a tremor in her voice. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but instead reached out to catch her in his arms. Her face was against his chest, and she breathed him in as if he were her oxygen. His arms clasped her tightly, then one hand moved to her hip and the other to her chin, tipping her face up.

“Clarke, I—.” 

“I’ve missed the way you say that, my name.”

He was kissing her the next moment, his tears mingling with her own, his mouth tasting sweeter than she could have ever imagined. He tangled a hand in her hair, and it would have hurt if it hadn’t been such a perfect way to ground her in that moment. 

He pulled back finally at the sound of the entire group cheering at them, and his face was transformed like she’d never seen it. He glowed with happiness.

“About fucking _time_!” called Murphy, while Raven and the rest cackled with joy.


	2. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spacekru reunites with Clarke and Madi.

Madi had been annoyed when Clarke told her to stay and guard the rover, especially when there were potentially very exciting strangers camped just a few miles over. She sighed, adjusting the weight of the rifle on her lap. Then she heard it: a twig cracked in the woods not a hundred yards away. Madi hopped off the hood of the rover and glanced down the scope of the rifle. She saw them, the strangers—they were laughing loudly, recklessly. Madi pursed her lips in disapproval, but when she saw Clarke among them she lowered the weapon and began to advance, curious but confident. Clarke looked different, lighter and brighter somehow. She was hand in hand with a tall, dark haired man. _Bellamy_. Madi recognized him immediately from Clarke’s stories. There were six others behind them, and Madi was surprised she couldn’t tell the former Grounders from the Sky People. 

Clarke gave Bellamy’s hand a squeeze and gently dropped it, walking forward to meet Madi alone. 

“Hello, my little night blood. I told you they’d come back.”

“I never doubted.” Madi replied in Trigedasleng, peering at the group behind Clarke.

“So this is Madi?” Emori was the first to approach, followed closely by Murphy and Echo. They all made their introductions in turn. Madi was fascinated by every little thing about them, but she reserved her judgment in silence, only nodding or shaking her head in response to any questions. 

“She’s amazing,” Raven whispered to Clarke. “I can’t believe it.”

Clarke nodded, but her eyes were fixed on Bellamy. He seemed overcome, and she knew he was thinking of his sister, wondering if she was alive. He finally approached Madi and extended his hand. “Hi, Madi. I’m Bellamy.”

“I know who you are,” she replied, a little scornfully. “Clarke talked to you every day. Why didn’t you ever talk back?”

Clarke could tell this pained him, but he chuckled regardless. “I didn’t know, I’m sorry. Our radio was broken.”

“I thought Sky People were supposed to be smart,” Madi muttered to Clarke in Trigedasleng. Echo and Emori laughed, and Murphy cracked a smile. Madi seemed a little taken aback but pleased. She blushed, smiling. 

“We’ll do better, I promise,” Bellamy replied earnestly. “How can I try and make it up to you?”

Madi stared directly at Clarke as she answered. “Did you kiss Clarke yet?”

Clarke dropped her head to hide her laughter, and Bellamy’s color rose in his cheeks. 

“I did, in fact. I hope that’s alright.” 

Madi shrugged. “Alright, Bellamy. I will let you tell me a story and you will be forgiven.”

“ _Little Grounder Princess_ ,” Monty whispered to Harper, and she chuckled. 

“First, we should move to the new camp.” Clarke cut in, amused but ever practical. They all piled into the back of the rover, except Madi and Bellamy. Bellamy wasn’t about to let Clarke out of his sight. The little nightblood sat in front between them, reunited co-leaders of a recently expanded family unit. 


	3. Looking to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic Prompt: Wedding

“They seem a little nervous,” Bellamy remarked quietly, his arm draped around Clarke as they waited in the church lobby. 

Clarke smiled and leaned her head against him as they continued to watch her mom fiddle with Marcus’ bow tie. “You think they’re worried? It’s not like this is going to change too much…all our lives have been pretty intertwined for the past decade.” She glanced up at Bellamy and saw the corner of his mouth twitch. 

“It’s going to change a few things,” Bellamy chuckled, “but you’re right. The past decade has been pretty great, all things considered.”

“Mhmm,” Clarke agreed, running a hand along his back. “It sure has.”

At this moment, Murphy burst onto the scene, making far too much noise for the reverent nature of the setting. He rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh at the two of them. “Clarke, Bellamy, come on. We don’t have all day.” 

“I believe we do,” chided Marcus good naturedly from across the lobby. He walked over to the younger couple, hand in hand with his wife. Murphy smirked and disappeared through the double doors back into the sanctuary. 

“You kids ready?” Marcus asked.

Clarke grinned and hugged her stepfather, then embraced her mother. She couldn’t help but notice the tears in Abby’s eyes, so she pulled her a little closer. When she let go, it was to return to Bellamy and press one last kiss to his cheek before the ceremony.

“You ready to do this? We’re looking to you, princess,” Bellamy joked, tenderly fixing one of her curls that had fallen from place. 

“I’m ready.” Clarke squeezed his hand, then Bellamy proceeded first with his best man into the church, shortly followed by Clarke on Abby’s arm to rejoin him at the altar.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](https://tracylorde.tumblr.com)


End file.
